Equals - USUK
by DolmaafAmlod
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been dating for a week but since they got together, Arthur has been acting like a complete jerk. At his wits end, America turns to his brother only to be given a very unusual advice. Warnigs! This story contains spanking of an adult. Don't like don't read. Will be multi-chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot believe I'm posting this but I am so here goes nothing no hate please it's just a story.**

* * *

6 days, 4 hours and 12 minutes. That's how long Alfred and Arthur had been together, Alfred mused as he looked down at his sleeping lover who lay curled up next to him. Then why didn't it feel like it? True, they had been kissing and hugging and the sex was amazing but it didn't feel right. If they hugged Arthur would stand completely still. If they kissed it would be with great reluctance that he responded and even after a passionate night Arthur would just roll over and go to sleep. Maybe he had just misunderstood Arthur's feelings. He was known to not read the atmosphere very well after all. Maybe the old nation was just after a quick shag and he was keeping him from leaving with his constant clinging. Alfred soon discarded that thought as he gazed at his lover who was snuggling into his broad chest with a slight smile upon his lips. No, Arthur may act cold towards him while awake but once his eyes closed all his love would shine through.

"Maybe some breakfast will brighten our day." He concluded. With that thought he gave Arthur a quick kiss then left to make breakfast.

As he waited for the tea to boil and the eggs to get ready his thoughts yet again trailed back to his lovely Brit. He hadn't really thought that Arthur would go completely lovey-dovey just because they started dating but he had been hoping that he'd be nicer at least. But alas, Arthur had been acting the complete opposite by insulting at any given moment.

"I see you're still here."

Speaking of the devil. Alfred turned to face his lover and had to bite down onto his lip not to mention how adorable he was. Choosing to ignore the cold greeting he moved across the kitchen to place a long sweet kiss upon the other's lips.

"'Morning to you too darling. Did ya sleep well?"

Arthur instantly pushed against his chest to glare at the other.

"If you're so insistent on kissing me all the time the least you can do is brush your teeth so I won't have to feel your morning breath."

Alfred sighed.

" I made yah breakfast."

He said once again choosing not to respond.

Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I'd rather not risk it. Who knows how much grease is in that thing." He said in disgust while taking the first sip of his tea. For a moment Alfred was hopeful. Arthur hadn't once touched the tea he made, until now. Then Arthur wrinkled his nose again and spit it out in the sink.

He coughed and hacked for a moment before glaring at America.

"Can't you even make the bloody tea right?" He spat with venom causing Alfred to raise his hand in defense.

"Sorry Artie, I'll make you some more."

Arthur scoffed.

"Don't bother. I'm going to take a shower."

Alfred watched Arthur leave, contemplating his next move. After a short moment he heaved another sigh and set to place the breakfast back in the fridge. There was a meeting scheduled for later today but he supposed they could make it without breakfast. Once done he shot a glance at the watch before heading up to the second floor.

Arthur startled when a pair of strong arms came around his waist and a pair of lips pressed against his neck.

"W-what do you want America?" He managed stutter out.

"Well," Alfred murmured over the running water. "We've got another hour before we need to head off."

Arthur sighed.

"Just make it quick."

The drive to the meeting was short but tiring with England insulting him or complaining each ten seconds.

"Did you have to find the most remote parking spot in the entire area ?"

He snapped as they hurried through the slight rain towards the building.

"Well, sorry honey we were running late so I just took the first one I found." Alfred snapped back. The lack of breakfast and the driving had worn thin on his patience.

"And whose bloody fault was that?" Arthur retorted and quickly added. "And don't call me honey, I'm not a bloody woman. "

'You sure act like it.' Alfred thought bitterly but he kept it to himself.

"Fine, I'm sorry Arthur. Let's just quit this argument and get to the meeting."

Arthur only responded with a glare. They turned up fifteen minutes late with Arthur sitting between Francis and Bulgaria and Alfred between Kiku and Ivan. Usually he would be caught dead before sitting next to the commie but today he welcomed the break from Arthur. The meeting proceeded painstakingly slow with Arthur throwing another 47 insults his way. As usual nothing got done and everyone was left tense the longer the meeting progressed.

"Why don't we end it here." Germany suggested tiredly after Hungary had flung herself over the table to crush an unsuspecting Prussia's head. By then Alfred was coming down with a pretty bad headache which was only getting worse with every second passing. Alfred gladly agreed to the proposition of finishing early and got up to gather his papers. It was nearing four by now and the winter sky was already darkening outside.

He quickly gathered up his things but just as he was about to leave Japan grabbed his arm.

"Forgive me Alfred-San but would you allow me to exchange a couple of words with you?" Alfred scanned the room for Arthur but seeing as he was currently speaking to Australia he figured he could chat a bit with his friend.

"Sure thing, bro, what's up?"

Japan smiled slight.

"Well, you had some rather interesting point of views at the last meeting and was hoping perhaps you could explain what you meant."

Alfred grinned.

"Oh that? That was just a thought that popped up while I was working out."

"Please elaborate Alfred-San."

"Well..."

"Thank you very much America-San but I will not keep you up for any longer." Kiku said with a bow. Alfred laughed in response.

"No worries, dude, but I've probably kept Artie waiting long enough."

Japan looked at him in confusion.

"England-San? Are you heading home with him?"

"Yeah, we..." His voice faltered when he scanned the room and found it vacant from his angry Brit.

"Hm, maybe he's waiting at the car." He mused. "Well, nice talking to yah, dude but I should get going."

Japan bowed again.

"Hai, sayonara."

America waved goodbye before taking of in a sprint towards the parkinglot. Although the talk with Japan had been nice it hadn't eased his headache in the least and he couldn't wait to get home and get some rest. Much to his misfortune and anger he found the spot empty and the car nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck." He exclaimed angrily while searching his pockets. He'd been the one with the car-keys but for some reason both them and his cellphone was missing.

"You are really trying my patience here Iggy." Alfred muttered darkly as he kicked the nearest car and strode away from the mocking parking spot.

"If there's a dent, you're paying for it." A voice suddenly said.

Alfred turned back around only to see Canada leaning against the car he'd just kicked.

"Sorry Mattie, didn't see yah there."

Matthew smiled a little as he dug for something in his pockets.

"No worries. I'm getting used to it. What's up?"

Alfred heaved a sigh.

"Artie stole my car." He muttered earning a stunned looked from the quieter of the twins.

"I thought the two of you were getting along much better now a days."

Alfred groaned tiredly.

"It's kinda a long story, bro."

Mathew gave him a weak smile.

"Why don't you tell me all about it while I give you a ride home."

"... And ever since, he's been acting like a complete jerk." Alfred finished with a grunt. Canada listened to his brother sympathetically carefully taking his story in. He'd been watching England pinning for his brother for several decades so his acting seemed a bit strange?

"Have you tried talking to him."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. But that only made things worse."

He groaned tiredly and rested his forehead against the cool window.

"What do I do Mattie? I love Artie, I really do but this is killing me."

Canada didn't answer for a moment, clearly contemplating what to say. Finally, he opened his mouth and said.

"Al..." He began hesitantly. " I don't doubt for a moment that you and Arthur love each other but you will have to figure out what is wrong Arthur soon or else you'll just do something that you will regret forever.

"I know I have to talk to him but he refuses to do the same." Alfred whined feeling more miserable for every minute and his headache was not getting any better."

Matthew sighed tensely.

"I know a way for you to get Arthur to talk but I'm not sure you will like it."

By now, they were nearing their destination.

"Bro, I'm desperate, just tell me about it."

Matthew was still hesitant.

"Well... What would Arthur have done if the tables were turned?"

"I would never treat Arthur that way!" Alfred yelled indignantly, far too loud for the Canadian's ears however he didn't falter.

"I know you wouldn't, but think about it, please."

Alfred did so. For a while ha sat silent before a chuckle escaped his lips.

"If this was the old days, Artie would have had me over..."

His words caught in his throat as he gave Matthew a look of complete horror.

"M-Mattie, you can't seriously suggest that... That I should... I mean I can't even... I can't just... Mattie are you out of your mind!?" Alfred finally managed to stutter out with burning cheeks and wide eyes.

"I know it sounds strange but I really think it will do you both good. Not only will it help the two of you to communicate, it will also finally set the two of you as equals."

Alfred didn't notice when the car pulled over outside Arthur's house.

"It's your choice, Al, but whatever you do, don't be too harsh on him. "

Alfred nodded grimly.

"Thanks for the ride, Mattie. I'll let you know how stuff progress."

Mathew only gave him a weak smile. He did not envy his brother.

Arthur sighed sadly as he took another sip of his cooling tea. Maybe he had gone a bit overkill to drive off without Alfred but he was really getting desperate. Why couldn't that stupid git just break up with him already. He'd been acting horribly rude the past week yet Alfred refused to do what he obviously wanted to. Arthur had really hoped that the car would be the last straw with Alfred clearly having been in a poor mood all day but for the moment he couldn't possibly know how wrong he was. Arthur jumped a little when the door opened but unlike the slamming of doors he had expected, it was opened carefully and shut almost instantly. Arthur took a last sip of his tea, readying himself for a nasty break-up argument but was momentarily stunned silent when America simply ignored him. With a gulp England instantly forced a look of annoyance onto his features, ready to break his own heart.

"I thought for sure you'd be dead, looking at how long you were gone. "

"Mattie gave me a ride." He muttered, keeping his entire focus on the coffee brewing in the machine.

"I hope you didn't cause him too much trouble." Was Arthur's reply but it lacked the fire in it. America chuckled.

"No, but I do owe him one." His smile fell again as though remembering something bad. "I need to talk to you." He said tensely. England bit his lip. So it was time then? Alfred was finally breaking up with him. After a strong sip of his coffee he turned around to look England straight in the eyes.

"I really want this relationship to work and I think I've found a way for it to do so."

Arthur couldn't help but frown. Why did Alfred have to be this stubborn?

"Pray tell, what has your poorly suficient brain worked out this time?"

The words that left Alfred's lips left Arthur in a moment of frozen horror. Surely he must have mistaken.

"I beg your pardon!" He exclaimed with a furious blush, praying that he had misheared.

With a burning gaze and strong voice Anerica repeated.

"I want you to bend over my knee."

England could only stare at the other before a laugh escaped his lips.

"Bloody hell did you hit your head or something, you idiot. You can't just joke about..."

His voice faltered when he met America's burning gaze. There was no joking in those eyes. Alfred was dead serious.

"I-I refuse." He stuttered out feeling more uncomfortable for every passing moment. When Alfred started to get up Arthur made a move to leave the room, feeling his confidence drain away quickly. Unfortunately Alfred was faster than him and managed to get a firm grip on his boyfriends wrist. Swiftly the younger nation sat down again and positioned Arthur over his lap.

"I demand you unhand me this instant!" Arthur yelled furiously through his struggles but Alfred's grip around his waiste was firm and unrelenting.

"Struggling will just make it worse England, so knock it off. You've been acting like a compete jerk ever since we started dating and I want it to end now."

Arthur's struggling halted. Not because of Alfred's warning, because it really couldn't get much worse than this, but because at that moment he felt his belt being removed and his pants pulled down, leaving the Brit momentarily paralyzed in fear.

"If you don't struggle I'll only give you ten spanks." He said, more gently but with authority still there. "But if you do, it will elongate your punishment."

Arthur didn't dare answer in fear of his voice failing him. However ten spanks didn't sound so bad. He had survived all kinds of pain included having his heart on fire, twice. He would just have to bear through with it.

"J-just get it over with." He managed to force out and with that, Alfred brought down his hand over the semi- protected ass in front of him. Arthur yelped at the impact. Alfred was stronger than he thought.

"You have been rude..." Alfred lectured with another firm slap.

"Disrespective."

*SLAP*

"And down right cruel."

*SLAP*

Arthur grit his teeth, trying and failing to keep tears from falling. This was humiliating and painfull. Without meaning to, a whimper escaped his lips when yet another swat landed over his sit spots. Alfred's hand halted there unsure if he was being too harsh on his boyfriend and decided to play it nice.

"I'm gonna give you two options. You can either tell me what's the matter and I won't spank you anymore,"

"There's nothing wrong with me you bloody tosser. You're just being oversensitive." Englsnd yelled furiously all voice of reason gone with the stinging of his bottom.

"Or we continue this bare bottomed." Alfred concluded and started to remove the Britton's last protection. Once Arthur managed to progress his words he instantly returned to struggling. He was not going through with this! Unfortunately, America's grip on his waist was unrelenting. Suddenly there was the sound of Alfred rummaging through his kitchen-drawers and when Arthur looked over his shoulder he saw to his horror that he was brandishing a wooden spoon.

"P-please." He begged shakily when realization hit him but Alfred just shook his head.

"I told you the punishment would get worse if you tried to escape. I'll give you ten swats with this and then you will tell me what the hell is wrong." Before America could change his mind he raised the spoon in the air before bringing it down on the lightly pink backside. Arthur cried out at the impact but Alfred didn't leave him time to recover instead quickly delivering hard swats to his thighs. Arthur cried out at each and every swat and gripped onto the others pants for dear life as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. America forced himself to continue and made sure that no area was left unatended.

"Five more." He announced."Count them."

Arthur shut his eyes tightly but did as told.

*Thwap*

"F-five." He stuttered out.

*Thwap* *Thwap*

"Four... Ow... T-three."

*Thwap*.

"T-t-two."

*THWAP*

The last slap was brought down with full force causing England to scream out a last time before he collapsed in a heap of tears and sobbing. America left him be, instead trying to quel the guilt he got from seeing him like this. He carefully rubbed soothing circles over his red backside with one hand as he put away the spoon with the other. England gasped a little at the feeling but relaxed a bit as the motion soothed his burning bottom. After nearly five minutes of no sounds other than Arthur's crying, Alfred decided it was time to talk.

"Arthur." He said quietly. "Would you like to tell me now why you've been so mean?"

England's instincts told him to say resist but really, at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be held and he figured that honesty was the best way to get it. After taking a couple of deep breaths he answered.

"Francis told me." He admitted. "At first I tried to deny it but even a stubborn idiot like myself has to see reason when it's given to you."

Alfred frowned. What the hell was Arthur talking about? Told him about what.

"I knew I would never be able to break up with you so I had to make you give up and dump me instead. I couldn't bare having a relationship with you knowing it was fake so I had to end it before I got used to it."

Artie thought he didn't love him. It didn't even make sense how could he think such a thing?

"Artie, exactly did tell France tell you?" He asked gently with a hand running through the other's hair.

"He told me about the bet that you made with Prussia. That you would be able to go out with the most unattractive, disagreeable nation that you could think of, for an entire month and then break up with him on New Years Eve. Figures you'd pick me." Arthur was sniffeling again but Alfred wasn't sure if was because of the spanking or if he was just generally miserable. To be honest all he could focus on for a moment was how he was going to kill Francis the next time he saw him. Snapping out of it by another sniffle, Alfred carefully helped Arthur into sitting on his lap before wrapping his arms around the shorter. Arthur tensed for a short moment before he went limb in America's embrace. After a short moment, America spoke.

"I need you to listen to me honey." He said seriously. "Never, in my life have I not loved you nor have I found you unattractive. Artie you are the most beautiful person I know. Your eyebrows are adorable, your eyes are breathtaking, your smile makes my heart flutter in a strange way and all in all your completely angelic. You are kind, brave, intelligent and patient and allways knows what to do. What France told you was all lies. I would never make such an unheroic bet. I don't want to be with anyone els. Even now with you being mean all week, I still love you and I'll tell you every day if I have to until you believe me. Nothing you could do could ever drive me away from you."

There was a moment of silence as Arthur allowed the words to sink in. Then his eyes welled up for the third time that evening and he buried his head in the others shirt. Alfred smiled softly and placed a light kiss to his forehead. "Common Artie lets get you into bed for a while, huh?"

Arthur didn't as much as protest when Alfred lifted him bridal style or commented on the fact that it was barely past five. Soon he was gently laid down in the soft bed and with a whimper he managed to roll over onto his stomach. He was surprised when the bed dipped beside him and he was once again gathered up in America's arms. For a moment all that was heard were the seceding sniffles from England until the former empire chose to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "For everything."

Alfred kissed his head.

"All is forgiven babe. I'm sorry too. For not realizing what was wrong earlier, that is."

Arthur shot him a weak glare.

"No apology for spanking me?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Alfred laughed and kissed him on the lips this time.

"Not apologizing, no. You deserved what you got and you know it."

Arthur blushed a little and burried his face in the other's chest.

"I suppose I did. Bloody hell I've been horrible the past week."

"Not arguing on that one. And if you do it again, you'll get twice the spanks."

England rolled his eyes yet secretely shivering a little at the thought going through that again, yet twice as long. He was very happy he had nothing planned for tomorrow. Other than not sitting down, that is.

"Would you mind staying in bed tomorrow?" he asked sleepily feeling the long day taking it's toll on him. Alfred chukled and pulled the other a little closer.

"Sure thing."

Matthew send France a stern glance.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, papa." he lectured. Alfred had called the day after and told him all that happened and Canada was not envying his former 'boss'. France smiled weakly.

"Mon Petit, you do not understand. Arthur and I…"

His voice died down suddenly when a fist made impact with the wall above him. Matthew needn't look to guess who was standing behind him.

"Helo, France." America said with a cold grin. "I think you and I need a little chat."

France let out a little 'eep' before doing the first thing to mind. Run. Alfred placed a final quick kiss to the Britton standing beside him before charging after like a bull. Despite knowing that his father-figure was in life-threatening danger, he felt surprisingly good.

"I take it that you and Alfred and going steady, eh?" He asked, as a small, fond smile played on Arthur's lips.

"And I understand you are the one I should be thanking for that."

Canada smiled nervously.  
"Your not mad, that I told America to spank you, right?"

Arthur simply kept smiling but reached out to ruffle the Canadian's hair.

"Well I can't say I'm too fond of the spanking itself, but it has been good for me, knowing that there's still some risk in my life. So, I am only grateful towards you Matthew."

"I'm glad I could help."

To his surprise, Arthur laughed, a genuine laugh. Matthew couldn't even remember the last time he saw it happen.

"Dear Matthew, what would I do without you." With that he patted the boys shoulder and strolled away.

Still confused Canada scanned the room until his eyes fell on a rather displeased Seychelles.

_I wonder how her boyfriend would react to a spanking._


	2. Chapter 2 Sick Day

**A/N I told you I was gonna continue this! So here it is!**

**Summary: America gets worried when England doesn't answer his call for a couple of days and finds out that England is sick. Only problem is, that he won't admit it.**

Alfred couldn't help the frown that crossed his features as he gazed up at the old Victorian house in front of him. Usually he would be quite happy to see the house, seeing as it belonged to his grumpy boyfriend but at the moment he felt nothing but troubled. It had all started at the last world meeting, which was being held in Canada. To Alfred, it had been the most obvious thing ever that they'd just take a plane-ride to his closest house and spend some quality time together, seeing as Arthur rarely got the chance to visit with all the work they both had. However England had declined and let him known that unfortunately he had to get back to London for some more paper work. That should have been it. America knew that Arthur had a lot of paper work and accepted his answer, even managing to get a quick shag in a closet before he left for the airport. That was a bit more than five days ago and since then, he had received zero signs of life from his partner. Usually he'd at least pick up his phone when he called or send him a goodnight text. But none of that had happened. Hence why Alfred had ignored his boss' orders and flown across the pond to London. So here he was, shivering slightly from the cold and very worried. A billion scenarios were playing through his head as he stood there. What if something had happened? What if he'd been mugged? What if the commie-bastard kidnapped him? What if Arthur had broken up with him? Alfred quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no point in panicking. He needed to remain calm. In a few quick strides he was at the door with his gloved hand resting on the doorknob. It was unlocked.

"Good dammit, Arthur." he muttered under is breath.

Careful not to make any sounds, in case there was an unwelcome guest in the house, he stepped into the hallways and removed both shoes and jacket. There was no need to make Arthur upset about a soiled carpet. The first floor looked fine. No fallen furniture, no blood and no broken glass. Checking the kitchen he did however find a teapot on the counter with lukewarm tea. So at least Arthur had been home fairly recently. He was slightly concerned about the layer of dust that covered everything in the usually pristine kitchen but the matter of finding Britain was more important to him at the moment than what had happened. That could be established later. Carefully he made his way up the stairs. Nothing in the bathroom. Next was his bedroom. Alfred dreaded opening the door, having feared all along that he would found his lover tied up and gagged on his own bed. A sound from within the room was enough for him and he quickly opened the door. Nothing. The room looked completely untouched save for the Scottish Fold who was resting on the large bed. The cat looked at him questioningly as if judging who this human was before deciding he wasn't worth it and returning to sleep. America wasn't really sure if he should feel relieved or more panicked to find the room empty. He was running out of options but there was one plausible room left.

Arthur ran a slim hand through his sweaty hair as he looked over the document in front of him. It was dated two days prior. He'd been working around the clock the past few days, trying in vain, to catch up on his paperwork so that he could get some rest but so far he was yet to be done. It had been easy enough at first with the tiredness being quelled by tea but as the days grew on he found it harder and harder to focus and his head was beginning to feel heavy. He often found himself passing out at his desk only to wake up a couple of hours later only to continue working. Steadying his trembling hand he signed the document, somewhat sure of what it had said, and moved on to the next one. It was something about the economy but he wasn't sure what. Never the less he signed the document and moved on the next one. A part of him knew that he should take a moment to rest but there was no time for that even if he thought himself to be hearing people moving through his empty house.

"Come on, old chap it's just two stacks of paper left. You can do this." He muttered to himself but his words held little comfort. He scowled in annoyance when he found the following document too blurry to read and his hand shook too much to be able sign.

"Bloody hell, it's probably nothing important anyway."

"Still talking to yourself I see."

Arthur nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise and looked up to find his boyfriend standing there, leaned against the doorway, with a slight frown on his features.

"W-what are you doing here, Al?" he asked in surprise while trying to gain his composure.

America laughed, a sound that usually made the Britt happy, had it not been for the pounding headache that only seemed to be made worse by the noise.

"Can't a guy visit his boyfriend every once in a while without a reason? " America cheerfully strolled into the room. "Especially when said boyfriend has been ignoring me for five days straight."

England blinked in surprise.

"Five days?" he started looking around for his phone and eventually found it dead amongst all the papers. "Bloody hell, love, I'm so sorry, I meant to call but the paperwork has been piling up and I must have forgotten what time it is. It's sweet of you to worry but I'm perfectly fine…"

His breath suddenly hitched when a very cool hand was pressed against his forehead and he subconsciously leaned into the hand.

America's frown instantly deepened.

"Arthur, you're burning up! How long have you had a fever?"

Ignoring his own wants, Arthur pushed the hand away.

"I don't have a bloody fever, I'm just a bit tired."

Alfred scoffed.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it. How long have you been working?" he inquired.

Feeling uncomfortable with having Alfred so close, he leaned back in his chair with a dismissive wave.

"I honestly don't see why you're freaking out like this. It's only been a couple days."

"How long?" America repeated clearly leaving Arthur no choice but to answer.

"Since I got back to London."

Alfred did the math in his head quickly.

"Five days?" he asked, just to make sure.

Arthur nodded.

"Now, if you would please leave I'd like to…"

England let out an eep of surprise when America suddenly grabbed his wrist and flung him over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU BLOODY TOSSER!"

"You're going to bed." Alfred stated firmly.

"I have bloody paperwork to get done with." Arthur yelled angrily while hopelessly hitting at Alfred's back.

"You can continue that once you're well again but until then, you're confined to the bed."

"I'm not bloody sick." He continued, going as far as trying to kick at Alfred. "Now let me…"

Arthur was suddenly silence by a firm swat to his behind.

"Enough of the struggling already. You're going to bed and that's final."

Arthur's struggling did subdue. During the past few weeks he'd forgotten about the mortifying deal he'd made with America in the beginning of December. Now however it was all coming back to him. And thus, he remained still. Soon enough, he was somewhat gently eased onto the mattress.

"Get yourself into a pyjama, then straight to bed." He said sternly. "I'm gonna go make you some more tea and something to eat."

Arthur nodded mutely in response and did as told. He didn't want to risk anything, after all.

* * *

Meanwhile America was rummaging through the cupboards and the fridge but found both fairly empty. Hadn't England been eating the past days? In the end he managed to find some remaining tea and set to prepare it. While waiting he was left to think. He knew Arthur was a workaholic but this was ridiculous. He seemed to completely have forgotten all about taking care of himself in favour of working. It was times like these that America really considered arranging it so that they could live together. I mean they could change each second month or something. He knew his boss would allow it as long as he got his paper-work done, which was much easier to do if you had a cute Brit as motivation and maybe he could get Arthur to work less. When the pot finally whistled he had come to the conclusion that he needed to go shopping as soon as possible. He clumsily poured a warm cup of tea and added in some honey that he managed to find and added in two spoons of sugar. There was some milk in the fridge but it had long since expired so America chose to pour it out in the sink. He placed the cup on a tray and placed a glass of water beside it before ascending the stairs once again. Careful not to trip over the cat who had now laid down in the hallway he pushed open the door with his shoulder. He found Arthur sitting at the edge of the bed while flicking through his cell phone that was currently on charge.

"Thought I told you to go to bed." America commented calmly as he placed the tray on the night-stand. Arthur was about to respond but Alfred was Alfred pushing him onto the bed and pulling up the covers. In the same move he somehow managed to snatch the phone and kiss Arthur's forehead.

"You'll get this when you are better." He announced.

England sighed but accepted the tea that was now being offered him.

"It's sweet of you to worry, Alfred, but I'm really not feeling that sick. Just a tad bit tired." He grimaced after taking a sip of the tea. Too sweet. Alfred ran a hand through sweaty locks, and Arthur once again found himself into his cold hand.

"Considering the fact that you worked for five days straight, I don't think you should be the judge of what is good for you or not, at the moment."

Arthur glared at him.

"I know bloody well how much I can take." He announced sourly but was only met by another kiss to his warm forehead.

"I'm gonna head out and restock your fridge and in the meantime you're gonna get yourself some proper sleep."

England looked like he was to protest and say he didn't need to sleep but instead he just nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

He carefully put the cup back on the tray and made a show of trying to get comfortable. He felt the bed move once Alfred stood up and listened as he started to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Oh, and Artie." Arthur looked back at him and found him with a serious face. "If I find you out of bed when I get back, you can be sure to get a good spanking."

Arthur only nodded. He had no intention of being caught.

* * *

The moment, Arthur heard the front door close he threw of the covers off of him and hurried towards his office. There was at least twenty minutes to the nearest store and with the people working there it'd take Alfred an hour before he got home. That left Arthur with plenty of time to work. Feeling slightly better from the tea he quickly set to work again, scribbling away paper after paper. Every minute or so, he shot a glance at the grand-father clock but so far his boyfriend had only been away for ten minutes or so. He couldn't help but smile in success when he looked at a paper and found that he was now only one day behind on work. He startled a little when he heard a loud ringing noise. He looked around the desk and quickly found the source of it. His phone. Had Alfred left it in here? He hesitated for a moment. He vaguely recognized the number but he wasn't sure from where. It could be important. Finally making up his mind he picked up the phone.

"This is Kirkland speaking, how may I help you?" he asked on instinct.

"Well first you can go back to bed." Responded an American accent causing Arthur to freeze. That's why he recognized the number.

"I thought it'd be a good to idea to see if you were actually asleep or if you planned to work while I was gone.

"Al, I…" England stuttered out weakly.

"I'm on my way home Arthur. Wait for me in the bedroom."

Before England could respond, the line went dead. Shakily he got out of his chair, leaving the phone and his office. It would be at least 15 more minutes before Alfred would be back, so he could have worked a bit longer, but he doubted he would have been able to focus. So he waited. Simply waited as the minutes ticked by painfully slow. The house lay silent. 15 minutes passed. America hadn't arrived yet. 20 minutes. So far nothing. 25 minutes. Nothing. Finally after 40 minutes, he heard the door unlock and soon it closed again. America didn't go straight up stairs, instead putting away all the groceries first. So Arthur waited. At final last he heard the sound of feet walking up the stairs and soon he found Alfred at in the doorway. Alfred had a stern look on his face, something that really didn't match him and there was a white bag in his hand. For a moment, America seemed to hesitate and all was awfully silent in the room. Then at last America's hand moved to the bag and Arthur's breath hitched when the former pulled out a paddle out of the bag, which he placed, on the bed. "Remove you pyjama-bottoms and boxers." He instructed as he sat down at the edge. Arthur did as told, shakily, before he was guided over his lover's knee. "My initial plan, was to give you ten spanks with the paddle." He informed causing England's heart to jump a little. "However, since you're sick, I'm gonna cut you some slack. 20 spanks with my hand and that's it. Understood?" Arthur nodded shakily, not daring to open his mouth in fear of his voice failing him. Alfred waited for a moment before he brought his hand down. Arthur let out a miserable sound at the impact but tried his best to keep it in.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

By the fifth spank, England were already tearing up and clutching helplessly onto Alfred's pants.

"Pl-please." He whined but America paid him no mind.

*SMACK*

"Don't try to get out of this England. You deserve this." He said as he landed another firm spank to the now pink backside. Another three swats landed quickly leaving no chance for Arthur to catch his breath.

"Halfway there." He informed but he doubted it was much comfort to the crying Brit in his lap.

*SMACK*

Arthur cried out in pain. The first ten spanks had been painful but apparently he was putting in a bit more force now.

*SMACK*

"I-I'm sorry." He said, whimpering when yet another swat was landed over his sit spots.

"I know we're almost done." Was America's answer followed by one quick spank to each thigh. By now, Arthur's ass was starting to look slightly red to the colour and quite painful.

"Five more." He announced. "You know what to do."

Arthur nodded through the tears.

*SMACK*

"Ow – One."

*SMACK*

"T-two, ouch."

*SMACK*

"Three."

*SMACK*

"T-t-two."

*SMACK*

"One!" Arthur cried out in relief and pain as the final spank was landed and Arthur was left to catch his breath. Meanwhile, America was running his hand through Arthur's damp hair and whispering soothing words into his ears. He allowed England to cry for couple of minutes before he gather the shorter nation into his harms and held him closely. Arthur didn't protest in the least, simply falling limp in the other's embrace. After five days of pushing himself, the fatigue was finally taking it's toll on his body and despite his burning rear and pounding head, he soon blacked out in his lover's arms. America chuckled softly and very tenderly lay Arthur on his stomach before pulling the covers all the way up to his head. He softly brushed through England's hair a final time before heading out towards the office. He had some paper work to do.

* * *

Arthur woke up 24 ours later, feeling much better. The headache was gone and he wasn't as warm. And best of all, he had been able to sleep. Stretching slightly he rolled over to his back, only to wince. His ass was still slightly sore it seemed despite how long he had slept. Ignoring the ache he managed to get out of bed rather quickly and started to make his way to the kitchen. He couldn't remember the last time he hate and his stomach was growling furiously. It was a good thing nations couldn't die from something like starvation. He paused in the hallway however as his ears picked up the sound of snoring inside of his office. Careful as to not cause any sound he opened the door only to find a certain American boyfriend asleep at his desk. All documents were stacked at one side of the table while England's cat was occupying the other side. Unable to resist the smile that creapt onto his lips, Arthur crossed the so that he could gently shake Alfred awake. Even so, America's soldier habits quickly kicked in and England soon found his hand caught by his lover. America instantly blushed when he saw who it was and let go of the hand.

"Sorry, Artie, old habit."

England just shook his head.

"What are you doing in here, love?" he asked gently while running his hand through the other's perfect hair.

Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"Well I was just finishing your paper-work but then I must have fallen asleep." His own hand reached out to stroke Arthur's cheek.

"Feeling any better?" he asked softly referring as much to the fever as his ass.

Arthur grabbed the hand and pressed a light kiss to it.

"I'd feel much better if you could make me something to eat and some tea, then stay with me in bed for the rest of the day."

Alfred grinned widely at him before pressing a chaste kiss to his Artie's lips.

"Say no more. You go back to bed and I'll be with you in a minute."

Arthur nodded in agreement and made his way back to bed. Alfred may have, literarily, have been a pain in the arse, but even so, Arthur was glad he had him.


End file.
